handballfandomcom-20200223-history
GuldBageren Ligaen
The Danish Women's Handball League (Danish: Damehåndboldligaen) is the top professional league for Danish women's clubs. It is administered by the Danish Handball Federation, and the winners are recognized as Danish champions. Since January 2009, the league is officially called GuldBageren Ligaen for sponsorship reasons. It was previously known as TOMS Ligaen. The current title holder is Viborg HK. The Danish league is widely recognized as the strongest women's handball league in the world over the last 10-15 years, with Danish clubs having won several international trophies. Competition format The Danish Women's Handball League shares the season style with the men's league. It consists of 12 teams, each playing 22 regular season games. The six teams with most points at the end of the regular season advance to the play-offs. They are divided into two groups of three, based on their placement. The composition of the groups has changed since the first season it was used. In 2009/10 Group A was formed by 1, 3 and 6 while Group B was 2, 4 and 5. It was changed in 2010 to the following: Group A formed by 1, 4 and 6, Group B has 2, 3 and 5. Four matches are played in each group, in home and away form. Teams ending first and second at the regular season start with one bonus point. The two group winners advance to the championship finals, while the runner-ups will play for the bronze medal. Both the finals and the bronze matches are played as a "best of three" series. The lowest placed team of the regular season is directly relegated to the second-best division, and replaced by the winner of this. The teams finishing 7 to 11 will together with number 2 to 4 from 1st division be divided into two groups of four teams. Group A is formed by: 7 from the league (2 bonus points), 9 from the league (1 bonus point) and number 2 and 4 from the 1st division. On the other hand, Group B has: 8 from the league (2 bonus points), 10 from the league (1 bonus point), 11 from the league and number 3 from the 1st division. The group winners and the runner-ups will qualify for the league in the next season. The teams placed third in each group will meet each other in up to three games to play for the last spot in the league. The loser of this matches and number four in each group will play the 1st division the following season. Previous format Before the 2008/09 season, the four best teams of the regular season would advance to the playoffs, semi-finals and finals. Both the semi-finals and the finals were played as a "best of 3" series of matches. Teams The twelve teams of the 2009/10 season are: * Aalborg DH * FCK Håndbold * FC Midtjylland Håndbold * Odense GOG * Horsens HK * KIF Vejen * Randers HK * SK Aarhus * Team Tvis Holstebro * SønderjyskE * Team Esbjerg * Viborg HK Champions The complete list of champions since 1936 : Medal table The DHF gives each club tree points for a gold medal, two for a silver and one for a bronze. Thus, the all-time medal table as of May 2008 is as follows: Top scorers The following list shows the top scorers from recent seasons : * 2000/01: Mette Vestergaard, FIF (133) * 2001/02: Camilla Andersen, Slagelse FH (181) * 2002/03: Camilla Andersen, Slagelse FH (215) * 2003/04: Bojana Petrović, Slagelse FH (175) * 2004/05: Bojana Popović, Slagelse FH (174) * 2005/06: Tanja Milanović, Ikast-Bording EH (172) * 2006/07: Mette Sjøberg, FCK Håndbold (167) * 2007/08: Nadine Krause, FCK Håndbold (153) * 2008/09: Grit Jurack, Viborg HK (125) References Category:Handball in Denmark Category:Leagues